royal_palmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Salanai Island
Salanai Island was a large, relatively untamed island within the Banoi Peninsula, just North of the island, and was a popular tourist destination that often contended with Banoi for holidaymakers and multinational corporations alike. A Kuru outbreak that spread to the island from Banoi plunged the island into chaos and due to it lacking it's own military or any such defensive force that could withstand or repel such a threat was turned into a nexus of chaos. Pre-Outbreak The Island itself was, up until the late 1880s, inhabited solely by the indigenous aborigine tribals before it was colonized by British and Australian settlers. The aborgines were forced to move further into the island, or were allowed to stay within the newly colonized areas on the conditions that they became little more than forced labourers with poor wages. It remained a part of the British Empire up until the 1950s, when it became an independent state and member of the commonwealth, although several nations within the commonwealth made demands that the aborigines living conditions be improved, including New Zealand, Britain and Rhodesia as part of the terms of their entry, but these demands were largely unheeded and only small concessions were made. During the 1950s, it underwent drastic changes to it's image, with renovations being made to everything from commercial to residential areas within the island's largest cities Madanga, Irving, Lewington and St. David's, all of which was meant to encourage tourism on the island. There was also substantial investment into the Salanai Island Security Services, which prior to this had only operated inside of the capital, Lewington, but was now able to operate in a larger capacity, being able to now operate outside of the capital and further into the island, operating within Madanga, Irving and St. David's. The improvements in tourism also provided jobs for hundreds of citizens on the island, with some establishments opening cultural entertainment venues on site to entertain newly arriving swaths of tourists. As a result of this tourist boom, the island thrived. For the indigenous aborigines this was not the grand change they had hoped for, they were largely moved in a forced relocation to the outer parts of the island in 1958, mainly within the parts of the Dananga Jungle National Park, being left to run small villages and occupy tourists that arrived on the island. Several human rights groups protested strongly, and some relocations were called off, though the rest had little choice but to heed the previous demands made. The 1960s saw the rise of a large hippie movement on the island which supported the aborigines and as a result of the formation of this movement and several strikes organized in the name of helping the aborigines, the aborigines rights' were improved. By the 1970s, the island's conditions had improved for the local aborigines, although many of these people would remain within their newly formed villages in the jungle alongside the newly formed hippie counter culture. The 1980s saw another boom in the island's fortunes, until the economic meltdown at the end of 1980s. The 1990s saw a wave of unemployment and previously negligible crime rates soar, with crime booming in the major cities and criminal gangs becoming important entities within the politics of the island, These new gangs were in charge of controlling drug trade and even weapons trade across and out of the island. Their influence even began to spread as far as Australia, leading to the foreign power sending it's own crack-squadrons of criminal investigators to bring about the end of these entities. These operations saw four years of violence spread across the country and the collapse of the tourist trade within the country. By 1995, however, a new government administration saw the country go from bust to boom within the space of two years. This 'miracle' was achieved by the work of one respected New Zealand economist, Brian Morgan, who went on to achieve a practical Prime-minister ship for life vote the very year he was supposed to have stepped down. The country was well on it's way to a second boom. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.